Beshert
by liatli-1228
Summary: Colin and Bright, Ephram and Amy. Memories


Title: Beshert  
  
Author: Liat  
  
Summary: Colin and Bright, Amy and Ephram.memories  
  
Disclaimer: Mine, mine, ALL MINE!!! *evil laugh*  
  
A/N: the question Bright is answering is who he'd like to make a movie with. Not do. Just so y'all know. Lol.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a lot of memories. Good memories. Bad memories. But the memory that stands out most in my mind is the night of February 14, 2004. That night I learned a lot. I learned that old wounds never really heal. I learned that people aren't always who you think they are. I learned that some people really just aren't meant to be together. I guess that, even when Colin and I broke up, I thought that we would be together always. The final picture would always show my mom and my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Hart, Bright and.who knows, maybe Ephram and Laynie, then.Colin and me. In my head, in my heart, I always believed that I was the one meant for Colin, and that Colin was the one meant for me. And maybe, just maybe, that second part is true. I know now that the first part is not true. And, although Colin may have been the one meant for me, the future rarely, or never, turns out the way you thought it would. Till next time!  
  
Amy  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
2003  
  
Colin watched Bright, lost in thought, mouthing names and ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
"You can chose three, Bright. Only three."  
  
Bright looked at Colin, scrunched up his nose, huffed, then said,  
  
"Oh all right, then. For the guys I'd say Harrison Ford. . .Dustin Hoffman and. . .John Wayne."  
  
Colin stared at Bright, struggling not to laugh. A giggle escaped, and he tried to disguise it with a cough.  
  
"Bright, man, John Wayne is dead."  
  
Bright frowned,  
  
"Oh, well, it's John something. Or is it George Clooney? Yeah, it's George Clooney."  
  
Colin didn't hold back the giggles now.  
  
"Oh, yeah, because I can see how George Clooney can be mistaken for John Wayne."  
  
Bright scowled at Colin and said defensively,  
  
"Well, George Clooney played Batman. And Batman's alias is Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne, John Wayne. . .it's a pretty routine mistake, man."  
  
Colin snorted, shaking his head,  
  
". . .tsh, yeah. Routine."  
  
Bright frowned, leaned forwards to smack Colin. Colin grinned and said, his greenish eyes sparkling,  
  
"How about the ladies?"  
  
Bright sighed, settling back into his seat with a wide, charming grin and an eyebrow-waggle.  
  
"Only three?"  
  
Colin laughed,  
  
"Only three, man. I know it's a tough choice, but. . ."  
  
Bright nodded in agreement and thought for a minute. He looked up at Colin, decision in his eyes.  
  
"I would go with the obvious, the cliché and say Pamela Anderson or Carmen Electra, but I'm gonna have to go with that chick from Dawson's Creek, the hot blonde from Blue Crush, and Pink."  
  
". . .Pink? Gross, man. And which chick from Dawson's Creek? And, dude, what about Jessica Simpson?"  
  
Bright sighed, rolled his eyes,  
  
"Dude, Jessica Simpson's hot, but she's not that hot. And yes, Pink. I like her. She's sexy. And the brown-haired one from Dawson's Creek. The one that didn't die at the end."  
  
Colin shook his head and a goofy grin spread on his face,  
  
"Dude, did you. . .watch Dawson's Creek?"  
  
Bright blushed, shifted nervously and avoided Colin's eyes.  
  
"No. Why the heck would I do that? Amy watches it, man. Not me."  
  
Bright crossed his arms, shook his head, and tried for a disdainful look. When it failed miserably, Colin began laughing. He doubled over, holding his stomach, while Bright turned tomato-red and scowled. When Colin's laughter subsided, Bright insisted,  
  
"Don't tell anyone, man. Okay? Seriously. I watched it once with Amy and. . .the girl was hot! So, shut up."  
  
Colin held his hands up, palm out and said, still giggling a bit,  
  
"Don't worry, man. You're secret's safe with me. I bet you even know everyone's names."  
  
Colin began laughing again and Bright thought he heard Colin say 'nancy boy'.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Colin and Amy had been over for a long time. Colin was completely over it, and Amy was, too. It was just that, at random times, memories kept sneaking up on her. The one that came to her the most was. . .  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Amy, I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me all that happened between you and Ephram while I was in a coma last year."  
  
Amy shifted her balance to her other foot and looked around nervously. Colin watched Amy wipe her palms on her khaki corduroys and lick her lips. Tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked at him, though not quite meeting his eyes. She focused on his chin, seemingly fascinated by the 5 o'clock shadow there. She said, her eyes wide and her throat dry,  
  
"Well, Colin, I. . .nothing really. I mean, we were friends. He understood me, my reasons for trying so hard to get you back. He supported me."  
  
When she paused, Colin inclined his head, urging her to continue.  
  
"He. . .we may have. . .I. . .he kissed me. Once! Okay, twice. But. . .don't get mad, okay? We. . .I was sending off mixed signals with out realizing it. And it was a really difficult time for me. I was so confused. I mean, with you in the-"  
  
"Amy, you don't need to be so defensive, okay? I'm not interrogating you. I was just curious. But we need to talk."  
  
Colin gestured for her to sit down and Amy perched nervously on the edge of her bed. When she peered up at him, Colin began,  
  
"I know. . .knew that you and Ephram had something going on before. I mean, I may have been unconscious for a while, but I wasn't stupid."  
  
"I never said you were! I-"  
  
"Amy! Chill out, okay? I'm not mad!"  
  
"I. . .you're not?"  
  
Colin smiled softly,  
  
"No. Now, Amy, I love you. You know I love you. But, I see the way Ephram looks at you. And. . .I see the way you try not to look back. It hurts me to think the I'm holding you back."  
  
Amy stood up,  
  
"You're not-"  
  
Colin interrupted again,  
  
"Amy, please. Shut up for a minute, okay?"  
  
Amy shut her mouth with an audible click, then sat back down.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, sorry."  
  
"Okay. Amy, I kind of hate to say this, but," Colin let a breath out, "here goes. I know what it's like to want what you can't have. Who you can't have. It's hell, and I don't want you to go through that. And that's why we can't be together anymore."  
  
Amy didn't hear that last part. Her brain had simply shut down when she heard him say that he knew how it felt to want someone he couldn't have. Someone other than her, obviously, because he could have her. Did have her. And that meant. . .Amy looked up, tears forming in her eyes. She said quietly,  
  
"How do you know what it feels like, Colin?"  
  
Colin paused in his speech, looked at Amy, a bit confused. Then he said, his face coloring a bit,  
  
"Oh. Oh. Amy. . .well, it's kind of like with you and Ephram. Exactly like you and Ephram, acctually."  
  
"But, when would you have had time to. . .be with this other person, Colin?"  
  
A chagrined look came over Colin's face. He said,  
  
"Well, before he accident. . ."  
  
"Did you cheat on me, Colin?"  
  
"No! Amy, I would never do that! It was before us."  
  
Amy sighed, dropped her head into her hands. She said,  
  
"I didn't want it to end. Not this way. You weren't supposed to know. . .but I should have known that you would realize it. Someday." She looked up at Colin, "I love you Colin."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Sighing, Amy watched Colin stand up, then come forwards to kiss the top of her head. He whispered,  
  
"Goodbye, Amy."  
  
Then he left the room.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It had ended well. There were no hard feelings and now Ephram and Amy were happily dating. Amy still didn't know who Colin wanted but couldn't have, and she supposed that that was why this memory kept bothering her. When she had approached Colin with the question of who he had been talking about, a look had passed briefly between him and Bright, he shrugged, then changed the subject. Everything had gone on normally, as if nothing had changed. Colin subsequently forgot about Amy's curiosity and Amy had had the sense not to ask him again. But that didn't stop her from watching and wondering.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
February 13, 2004  
  
Ephram was scrambling around like a chicken without its head, desperately looking for the receipt for the flowers he had ordered for Amy. The delivery guy wouldn't release the flowers to him without it. With a triumphant "Aha!" Ephram located the crumpled slip of paper in the pocket of a pair of jeans in his clothes-hamper. He dashed back to the door where the delivery guy was waiting rather impatiently and handed him the paper. After a thorough examination of the receipt, the guy handed over the flowers and left. Ephram shut the door, slumping against it, panting. He set the flowers down on the little table by the door and was just about to head towards the kitchen for some water when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Ephram opened the door. Colin and Bright stood outside, grinning. Ephram rolled his eyes and left the door open as he waked to the kitchen. Colin and Bright took seats at the Brown kitchen table and Bright leaned forwards, smiling.  
  
"So, whatcha getting my sister?"  
  
Ephram scoffed into his water bottle,  
  
"Like I'd tell you."  
  
Pouting, Bright sat back. Ephram sat down across from them and said,  
  
"So, you guys got dates?"  
  
Colin shrugged,  
  
"Nah. Valentine's Day's way over-rated. Bright and I are just gonna hang out at his place. We rented movies."  
  
Ephram nodded, still sipping his water. He said, standing up,  
  
"Well, guys, I still have stuff to do, so. . .see you later."  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#!@  
  
February 14, 2004  
  
Colin sighed, leaning back against Bright's chest. They were sprawled on the floor of the den watching Spiderman on DVD. Bowls with various contents were strewn about the table, along with cans of soda, some empty, some half- full, some not yet open. Bright smiled, hooking an arm around Colin's waist from behind and nuzzling the back of his neck. Colin sighed,  
  
"I like having the house to ourselves. Everyone thinks we're so pathetic, not having dates for Valentine's Day." Grinning, Colin turned to face Bright, pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "They don't know what they're talking about."  
  
Smiling, Bright took the kiss deeper, dragged his teeth across Colin's bottom lip, eliciting a moan. He soothed it with his tongue, was rewarded with a hitch in Colin's breathing. Bright slid his hand around and up, into Colin's hair. Colin murmured against Bright's lips,  
  
"What time's Amy getting home?"  
  
"Who cares."  
  
Colin laughed, let Bright maneuver them so that Colin was on his back on the floor with Bright hovering over him, settled between his legs. Pressed together, full-length, Colin closed his eyes in anticipation. Bright lowered his head, just a whisper away from Colin's mouth and paused. Colin opened his eyes when Bright didn't kiss him. Once Colin opened his eyes, held contact with Bright's, Bright kissed him. Chaste kisses, once, twice, before finally, finally a firm press of lips. Bright traced Colin's lips with the tip of his tongue. When Colin's mouth trembled open, Bright devoured. A mixture of flavors barraged Bright's senses. Popcorn, pizza, Dr. Pepper, and after-dinner mints. Colin's eyes fluttered shut, as did Bright's and Colin arms came around Bright's shoulders, holding him down. One hand pressed against the back of Bright's head, angling it so Colin could deepen the kiss even more. Colin's other hand streaked down Bright's back, fingertips slipping just under the waistband of Bright's pants, then traveling up, under Bright's shirt. Bright was so warm. Colin tried to press him closer and Bright moaned softly when Colin hooked a leg around Bright's. Bright's hands stoked up and down Colin's sides, pausing at his hips, squeezing. Shifting a little uncomfortably, Colin pulled back, he said breathlessly,  
  
"Bright. Couch."  
  
Bright pushed up, stood, held a hand out for Colin. Colin stood, toe to toe with Bright. He had to look up a little and Bright smiled, reached for Colin, pulled him close. They kissed again, tumbled onto the couch. Colin struggled to pull his shirt over his head, then Bright's. Colin leaned into Bright, wanting to feel the seductive slide of skin-on-skin. Was satisfied when Bright laid back against the armrest and settled Colin comfortably on top of him. Bright laughed when Colin fumbled, trying to undo Bright's pants. Colin said softly,  
  
"What happened to those Velcro pants from prom last year?"  
  
Bright shrugged,  
  
"Too small now. No more talking."  
  
Bright reached for Colin's belt, but Colin placed his hand over Bright's, stilling him. He said, glancing towards the windows flanking the TV,  
  
"We should go upstairs."  
  
Bright sighed and stood up again. Smiling at Bright's embarrassment of walking around like this in just boxers, Colin slipped his hand into Bright's and they slowly climbed the stairs.  
  
"Well come get our stuff later."  
  
They reached Bright's bedroom and, without turning on the light, made it over to the bed. Colin sat down on it, drew Bright down, over him and guided Bright's hand to the buckle of his belt.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
February 14, 2004  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Amy opened the door and walked in, Ephram following her. It was late, so she didn't call out for Bright and Colin. Locking the door, she walked to the den while Ephram went to set her purse down in the kitchen. Ephram found her frozen in place in the entryway to the den. He looked over her shoulder and saw a mess. The table, still littered with snacks and cans. Spiderman was running over again on the TV, and clothes were scattered all over the floor. Ephram could see 2 pairs of shoes and socks, 2 shirts, and one pair of pants. Ephram looked at Amy, who was just staring at the clothes. Frowning, he tugged her towards the stairs, whispering for her to be very quiet. Slipping her heels off, Amy followed Ephram up the stairs, then down to Bright's room. The door was halfway closed, and Amy and Ephram peered inside. The light was off, but the window shades were open. Moonlight and streetlights illuminated the 2 sleeping figures on Bright's bed. They were both naked and another pair of pants and 2 pairs of boxers were in a pile at the foot of the bed. Amy made a high-pitched, distressed sound in her throat, and Ephram dragged her away from the door, down to her room. When he sat her down on her bed, Amy looked up at him, her eyes wide. She whispered,  
  
"What. . .? How could I have missed that?"  
  
Ephram drew her into his arms and rubbed his cheek over her hair. He said,  
  
"I don't know. . .I didn't see it coming either."  
  
In the other room, Colin had been awakened by the sound Amy had made. He sat up, but didn't see anyone in the doorway. Frowning, Colin turned to look at the clock. 3:20. He laid back down, watching Bright sleep for a while. When he couldn't go back to sleep, sighing, Colin slowly slipped out of the bed. Bright grabbed for Colin, snagging his wrist. Bright turned onto his side and looked at Colin through one half-closed eye. He mumbled sleepily,  
  
"Where you goin?"  
  
Colin whispered,  
  
"I thought I heard something. I'll be right back."  
  
Bright sat up, still holding on to Colin's wrist. He said,  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Releasing Colin's wrist, he stood up. Walking over to his closet, Bright tossed Colin a pair of sweats, then stepped into another pair. They snuck out of the room and down the hall. There was a light in Amy's room. They walked over to it, not bothering to tiptoe. Pushing the door open, they saw Ephram and Amy lying on the bed, Amy's face buried in Ephram's shirt and Ephram's arms around her. Ephram looked up as Colin and Bright stood in the doorway. He sat up slowly, bringing Amy up with him. He said,  
  
"Hey, guys. Sorry, did we wake you?"  
  
Amy looked up at them. She smiled at them, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. She said,  
  
"How was your night?"  
  
Bright looked at Colin,  
  
"Okay. We just watched Spiderman, then went to bed."  
  
Something flickered through Amy's eyes and Colin frowned,  
  
"What is it, Amy?"  
  
"I went into the den."  
  
Bright shifted nervously and Colin shoved his hands into the pockets of the sweatpants. Bright said,  
  
"Oh, yeah, we'll clean it in the morning. We were really tired, so we didn't feel like cleaning it before we went to sleep."  
  
Colin nudged Bright with his elbow and leaned towards him, whispering,  
  
"I don't think she cares about the food."  
  
Bright frowned, looked at Colin. Then he understood and he blushed, looked down at the floor. Ephram said,  
  
"Look, guys, we don't know what went on here tonight, but. . .we don't need to. Acctually, I think Amy needs to, but I don't. So, I'm just gonna go. . ."  
  
When he stood up, Amy grabbed his hand. Her eyes pleading, she said,  
  
"Please stay, Ephram?"  
  
Sighing, he looked at Bright and said,  
  
"You got some pants I could borrow?"  
  
Bright nodded and he and Colin went to go get some pajamas for Ephram. Once safely inside Bright's room, Bright sat down on his bed and groaned, dropping his still flushed face into his hands. He said,  
  
"Oh. My. God. Colin, we have to tell them. Fucking hell."  
  
Colin went to Bright's closet to get pants and a T-shirt, then he walked back over to Bright, sitting next to him. Colin leaned his head on Bright's shoulder and said,  
  
"It's okay, Bright. It's your sister. She'll be okay. She'll understand."  
  
Colin didn't need to voice the words "I hope" for Bright to hear them in his tone. Bright sighed, took Colin's hand, and they stood up and left the room.  
  
Colin tossed Ephram the clothes and Ephram went into Amy's bathroom to change. When he returned, Colin was sitting in Amy's desk chair and Bright was sitting on the floor next to Colin, a hand draped across Colin's knee. Ephram sat down with Amy and she curled into him. She said shakily,  
  
"Colin?"  
  
Colin looked down and nodded. Amy's breath hitched, then she let it out on a sob, but she didn't cry. Ephram rubbed her back while she spoke,  
  
"Person you can't have? Jesus, I feel so stupid. Whenever I would ask you. . .god, I should have realized. You really. . .before we started dating?"  
  
Bright was turning steadily redder by the minute. Colin nodded again. Amy said, to Bright this time,  
  
"How could you? How could you let him?"  
  
Bright looked up, his eyes were flashing this time, with anger.  
  
"How could I let him? In case you haven't noticed, Amy, I'm bigger than Colin. He could force me to do anything. I wanted him to."  
  
Amy flinched at Bright's tone,  
  
"Bright, that's not what I meant. I meant, how could you let him date me?"  
  
Bright frowned, deflated a little,  
  
"Oh. That. You wanted him, he thought he wanted you. I needed to let him explore that."  
  
"How long were you two. . .before the accident?"  
  
Bright looked up at Colin, who was watching him. He shrugged, and Colin said, looking at Amy,  
  
"I think, like, 2 years?"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped,  
  
"Oh my God. 2 years? How did I not know? How could I not realize?"  
  
Colin looked down at Bright and tilted his head towards the door. Bright stood up, stretched, and said,  
  
"Amy, you okay?"  
  
Amy looked up at Bright,  
  
"I think. . .I just need to be alone, with Ephram, for a while. I need to process."  
  
Bright, worried, said,  
  
"Don't tell mom and dad?"  
  
Amy smiled,  
  
"I won't tell if you won't tell that Ephram's staying here tonight."  
  
Bright smiled, held up his pinky. Amy repeated the gesture, then, reaching for Colin's hand, Bright and Colin left the room.  
  
Back in Bright's room, Bright and Colin curled together under the covers. Lying on his stomach, Bright rested his head on Colin's chest. He said,  
  
"Everything will be okay."  
  
Smiling, Colin kissed the top of Bright's head and whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bright pushed himself up, smiling widely. He said, pressing his forehead to Colin,  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Making sure that the door was closed, Colin placed a hand on the back of Bright's head, drew him forwards to kiss him. Bright sighed into the kiss, but pulled back before it could get too.involved. He sighed, lying back down on Colin's chest, feeling Colin's arms curl around him. Smiling, they both fell asleep.  
  
In Amy's room, she was lying in a similar position, her head resting on Ephram's chest, one of his arms around her and the other behind his head. She shifted her head so she could see Ephram's face. Smiling, she said,  
  
"I don't know if I ever told you before, Ephram, but I love you."  
  
Smiling down at Amy, Ephram said,  
  
"I know."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a lot of memories. Good memories. Bad memories. But mostly good. I've learned a lot over the past 7 years. I learned that old wounds never really heal. They may never heal, but over time, they cease to ache. I learned that people aren't always who you think they are. You can never know a person completely. Everyday, I am still learning new things about myself and everyone around me. I learned that some people really just aren't meant to be together. But I also learned that everyone has a mate. A Beshert. Someone meant for them. But of all the things I've learned the most important would be, cliché, I know, that love conquers all. I guess that, even when Colin and I broke up, I thought that we would be together always. Well, turns out I was wrong and I was right. I realize now that it was never me, Amy Abbot that was meant for Colin. It always was, always will be Bright Abbot. And I'm fine with that. Because it was never Colin Hart that was meant for me. It always was, always will be Ephram Brown. I'm home now, settled here in Everwood with Ephram and our kids. Bright and Colin live just down the street, still a very happy couple. And while, it may be a bit unconventional, there is no couple I know that is more perfect than Bright and Colin. No two people more right for each other than my brother and his best friend. Except for Ephram and me, of course. Cheers!  
  
Amy 


End file.
